Spiel und Spieler
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Sirius Black's Leben ist ein Durcheinander und viele scheinen sich damit nicht abzufinden. Aber Sirius scheint unbeirrt das zu tun was er für richtig und spaßig hält. AU OOC slash LMxSB


**DISCLAIMER: **Mir gehört HP nicht!!!

* * *

**Spiel und Spieler**

**_XxxXxxX  
_**

_by Toyo Malloy_

gewidmet: _Eevie_, der Stadionsprecherin

Beitrag zur "kinky-Challenge" der Heulenden Hütte

_**XxxX  
**_

Manche Dinge lassen sich einfach nicht ändern, egal ob mit Gewalt oder Magie. Seien es die Umlaufbahnen der Planeten oder das Schicksal, falls es dieses wirklich gab. Sirius Black, Kriegsveteran, Träger vieler Ehrungen und Pate des unangefochtenen Helden Nummer Eins der Zaubererschaft war all das, aber wie es der Rest der Welt gerne zu vergessen schien, auch noch ein Mann mittleren Alters, der versuchte einiges in seinem bisher verhunzten Leben nachzuholen.

Viele wussten, dass Sirius Black gerne Motorrad fuhr, nicht mehr ganz so viele wussten von dem beeindruckendem Fuhrpark, der in seiner Garage stand, und kaum jemand wusste, dass er sich um jede einzelne seiner Ladys selbst kümmerte. Vielleicht konnte man es einfach mit der Tatsache erklären, dass kaum jemand der ihn von früher kannte noch am Leben war. Die Sterberate seines Jahrgangs war erschreckend. Nun, Remus war immer noch sein bester Freund, aber ein mit einer jungen Hexe verheirateter bester Freund, der über eine Dekade sein Leben gelebt hatte, während für Sirius das Leben aus einer nie endenden Schleife von Albträumen, Kälte und Rachegedanken bestanden hatte. Sirius nahm es ihm auch nicht übel, aber manchmal hatte er das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er Remus überforderte. Außerdem kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass es Lupin – seien es nun Mister oder Misses – nur noch im Doppelpack zu geben schien. Die Zweite zu nennenden Person, die ihn gut kannte, wenn aber auch aus einem anderen Blickwinkel, war Severus Snape. Ja, man konnte ihn als verzweifelt bezeichnen, aber es war eine einfach zu akzeptierende Wahrheit, wenn man einmal über einer Flasche starkem Feuerwhiskey darüber nachgedacht hatte. Leider war Snivellus nicht mehr ganz die schleimige und nervende Person, die er früher einmal gewesen war. Einige Stunden unter der Folter einiger unerfreuter Todesser-Kollegen hatten diese Wirkung auf einige Menschen. Snape war einfach nicht mehr ganz er selbst. Sirius bemühte sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wenn er einmal die Woche in St. Mungos mit Snape auf dem Boden harmlose Substanzen, wie Seifenschaum und Erdbeersaft zusammenmische und ihm aus Büchern vorlas, während ihn diese großen schwarzen Augen ansahen, die ein gutes Zeichen für jemanden waren, der nicht mehr ganz in dieser Sphäre weilte. Sirius hing nun an den wenigen Konstanten seiner Vergangenheit, auch an den Negativen.

Als Patient hatte Sirius noch nie eine therapeutische Einrichtung von Innen gesehen, obwohl ihm oft gesagt wurde, dass er es wegen seines Askaban- Traumatas nötig hatte. Wer ihm das gerne nahe legte war Harry, der wegen bestimmter Dunkler Lords viele Stunden auf einem Sofa gelegen hatte. Derselbe Harry, der sich jedes Mal ärgerte, wenn er mitbekam, dass Sirius nach St. Mungos ging, um den Abschaum namens Snape zu besuchen. Also jede Woche. Sirius konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen, dass Harry, durch wer weiß was getrieben, versuchte das Leben seines Paten mit aller Gewalt in geregelte und vernünftige Bahnen zu bringen. Sirius konnte nicht anders als zu seufzen, denn er verstand nicht, warum sein lieber Patensohn nicht zu begreifen schien, dass Sirius' Leben nicht dafür gemacht war geregelte und vernünftige Bahnen zu gehen. Harry, seit knapp einem halben Jahr mit Ginny Weasley verheiratet, war ein erfolgreicher Quidditch-Spieler für den Verein der Appleby Arrows. Sirius freute sich, dass Harry nun endlich das Leben bekam, das er sich immer für seinen Jungen gewünscht hatte, aber trotzdem ging ihm Harrys fast schon bemutternde Art auf die Nerven, schließlich war er um einiges älter. Leider schien sein Alter nicht zu gewährleisten, dass er von seinem Patensohn für voll genommen wurde. Auch musste Sirius feststellen, dass sein Alter einige Veränderungen in ihm selbst herbeigeführt hatte, die er ebenfalls in Gesellschaft einer Feuerwhiskeyflasche genauestens eruiert hatte.

Fast schon mit Selbstabscheu musste Sirius erkennen, dass seine Standards sich dem Level angenähert hatten, den seine Mutter für jemanden seine Standes für angemessen empfunden hatte. Zum Beispiel hasste Sirius das Muggel- Fastfood mit einer Leidenschaft, die seines gleichen suchte. Wie konnte man diesen Fraß nur essen. Zum Entsetzten von Harry, Ron, Hermine, Remus, Tonks und Ginny hatte Sirius, in einer von seiner Mutter bestimmt nicht geduldeten Sprachebene, bei einem Besuch bei McDonalds seinen Freunde detailliert gesagt, was er von solchem Nahrungsabfall hielt. Außerdem konnte er es nicht verstehen, warum man ohne die Hilfe von Hauselfen oder Bediensteten auskommen sollte, wenn man es sich leisten konnte. Warum erbte man ein Vermögen und einige Häuser plus Hauselfen, wenn man sie dann nicht benutzte. Vielleicht war es einfach eine bestimmte Bequemlichkeit, die sich, ohne sein Wissen, in sein Leben eingenistet hatte; er konnte es nicht sagen. Mit Sicherheit wusste er nur, dass er sich nicht ändern wollte. Man brachte einem Hund im Alter einfach keine neuen Tricks bei.

Sirius konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er sein Leben genauso wenig im Griff hatte wie vor zwanzig Jahren und das war gut so, denn es war nun einmal seine Art. Auf bestimmte Weise war er schon immer ein bisschen anders gewesen, etwas, das er gerne auslebte, viele Blicke auf sich zog und sehr viele in seinem Umfeld nervte. Aber wie schon gesagt, er hatte nie eingesehen warum er sich ändern sollte. Was von vielen gerne als arrogant und sonderlich gesehen wurde, war für Sirius nichts anderes als sein extrovertierter Lebensstil.

Alles in allem war es dann doch nicht so verwunderlich, dass es zu den nun folgenden Ereignissen an einem schönen warmen Maitag im Quidditch-Stadion York kam.

**_...LM&SB..._**

****

Sirius beeilte sich, um ins Stadion zu kommen. Dabei hatte er nur kurz an einem Stand halt gemacht, um ein Bier zu trinken. Er zeigte am Eingang sein Ticket und war gerade dabei den Weg zur Ehrentribüne einzuschlagen, als ihn jemand am Arm fest hielt. Sirius war gerade dabei sich herumzudrehen, um den Kerl anzuschnauzen, als der Mann ihn ansprach.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, Sir, aber die Ehrentribüne ist schon seit zehn Minuten abgeflogen.", sagte die ruhige Stimme des Mannes. Er trug eine farbige Plakette mit der Aufschrift Platzanweiser. Sirius seufzte. Er blickte hinauf und sah die schwebende Plattform über der Arena. Verdammt, er hatte sie schon wieder verpasst.

„Na ja, da kann man wohl nichts mehr machen.", sagte Sirius etwas resigniert. „Wo bekomme ich denn noch einen Platz?", fragte er.

„Nur noch auf der Stehtribüne, Sir. Heute ist schließlich das Endspiel."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in die Richtung, die ihm der Platzanweiser gewiesen hatte. Die letzten Meter drückte er sich zwischen anderen enthusiastischen Zuschauern vorbei, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging. Er steckte fest, mitten zwischen schreienden Quidditch-Fans. Sirius hatte sich schon mit dem Gedanken abgefunden von dem Spiel überhaupt nichts mitzubekommen, da wurde er von einer Welle begeisterter Rufe und aufgeregtem Gedränge erfasst und fand sich an das Geländer gedrückt wieder. Der Stoß presste ihm für eine Sekunde die Luft aus den Lungen, aber mit zwei gut platzierten Ellbogenchecks machte er sich Raum. Das Spiel hatte begonnen.

Sirius folgte den ersten Spielzügen genau, um sich einen Eindruck über die Taktik zu machen, aber die schreienden Fans machten es ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Harry hatte, wie es schien, den gegnerischen Sucher im Griff. Er konnte erkennen, wie Harry einen Wronski Bluff am gegnerischen Tor vollzog.

**_Tatsächlich wieder ein Wronski Bluff von Potter in Tornähe, man ist sich aber nie sicher was Potter mit diesem Manöver beabsichtig. Erst letzte Woche benutzte er den Trick nicht zur Täuschung, sondern um den Schnatz in der fabelhaften Zeit von 35,8 Minuten vom Rasen zu pflücken. Das ist halt Potter-Humor… Connerly verliert den Quaffel an Logan…. _**

Sirius musste grinsen. Harrys Gegner fiel aber auch immer auf diesen Trick herein. Der Rest der Mannschaft schlug sich gut. Ein verhindertes Tor durch den Arrows Torwart Tempelton unterbrach Sirius' Analyse durch einen lauten Aufschrei der Begeisterung. Die Arrows waren auf gutem Kurs. Das war wohl auch der Verdienst von Jäger Draco Malfoy, momentaner Torschützenkönig der englischen Liga. Sirius konnte die Stunden nicht mehr zählen in denen er Harry zugehört hatte, wie dieser sich über Malfoy ausließ. Im Fazit konnte man sagen, sie ertrugen sich weil sie eines gemeinsam hatten: Sie verloren nicht gerne. Weiterer Jubel brach aus.

**_Malfoy in Quaffel-Besitz er täuscht links an und nähert sich in vollem Speed dem Tor. Ein Klatscher wird auf ihn losgelassen, gutes Manöver vor O'Bryan, warum gibt Malfoy nicht ab? Da!! DA!!! Malfoy hat den Torschuss nur angetäuscht, Connerly verwandelt!! 50 zu 10 für die Arrows. Gute_ ****_Porskoff-Täuschung,_ _die Malfoy da gezaubert hat…_ **

Sirius wollte applaudieren, da wurde er erneut gegen das Geländer gedrückt, aber noch bevor er sich wieder Raum verschaffen konnte flüsterte ihm eine Stimme ins Ohr:

„Ich musste mir richtige Mühe geben um dich finden, Black." Die Stimme war durchdringend und Sirius konnte sie trotz des Jubels der Fans deutlich hören. Dunkel und bestimmend, wie mit Samt überzogener Stahl. Sirius umklammerte mit beiden Händen das Geländer. Der heiße Atem an seinem Ohr schickte einen wohligen Schauer über seinen Rücken.

„Und, warum hast du dir solche Mühe gegeben?", fragte Sirius. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe leise zu sprechen. Es würde sie sowieso bei dem stetigen Jubel niemand hören. Eine Hand schob sich über seine Hüfte bis hin zu seiner Brust und der Körper, der hinter ihm stand, presste sich noch fordernder an ihn.

„Du warst nicht auf der Ehrentribüne", sagte die Stimme.

„Ich habe mich verspätet", gab Sirius zurück. Er schmiegte sich an diesen Körper und fühlte das Aufkeuchen an seinem Ohr. „Und dieser Ort hat doch auch seine Vorteile." Sirius schmiegte ihre Wangen für einen kurzen Moment aneinander. „Findest du nicht, Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy lachte kurz. Die Hand auf Sirius' Brust zog ihn immer näher an Malfoys Körper. Sie passten so gut zusammen, dachte sich Sirius, als sein Hintern sich gegen Lucius' hart werdende Erektion presste und keuchte leicht auf bei dem Gefühl einer Zunge, die die Konturen seiner Ohrmuschen nachfuhr. „Ja, dieser Platz ist so viel besser. Oder wolltest du das hier vor deiner netten Schwiegertochter und dem Zaubereiminister machen."

Lucius macht eine stoßende Bewegung gegen seinen Hintern, die Sirius mit einem überraschten Aufstöhnen quittierte. „Oder vor deinem werten Werwolffreund und der Weaslette alias Mrs. Potter", komplettierte Lucius mit deutlichem Amüsement in der Stimme.

„Was für ein netter Gedanke. Wir können ja darüber nachdenken, ob du mich das nächste Mal nicht einfach auf einem Ministeriumsempfang auf dem Tisch der Ehrengäste nimmst", schlug Sirius vor und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Lucius ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Der blonde Mann, hatte sein Haar in einem lockeren Zopf zusammengebunden und seine eisblauen Augen leuchteten mit einem kessen Glanz auf Sirius herab, ein fieses Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sirius erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Das wäre aber ziemlich plump von uns findest du nicht." Die Hand auf seiner Brust wanderte tiefer bis zu dem Verschluss seiner Hose und begann diesen zu öffnen. Sirius Augen weiteten sich mit Überraschung. „Dabei muss ich sagen, ich finde diesen Ort sehr zufriedenstellend."

**_Ohhhhh, Faulspiel durch Tomson an Logan. Das wird wohl… ja, Schiedsrichter Perkins entscheidet auf Freistoß. Eine böse Ecke, die Wespen formieren sich. Das sieht nicht gut aus für die Arrows. Der rechte Ring war schon immer Tempeltons Schwäche. Schnelle Zweierkombo von Logan und Smith… Tor! TOR!! Die Wimbourner Wespen holen auf. 30 zu 50. _**

Langsam öffnete Lucius seine Hose. Sirius warf schnelle Blicke nach links und rechts, aber die Leute neben ihm, starrten gebannt in den Himmel, wo sich das spannende Spiel zutrug. Er konnte spüren wie seine Hose zu rutschen begann und er machte die Beine breiter, um zu verhindern, dass die Hose vollständig zu Boden rutschte. Sirius klopfte sich mental auf die Schulter. Es war also doch ein gute Idee gewesen heute auf Unterwäsche und Unhang zu verzichten.

„Du bist ein dreister Bastard, Lucius", meinte Sirius, während er mit einer Hand nach hinten Griff und sich seinerseits an Lucius Hose zu schaffen machte.

„Nicht dreist, Sirius. Ich nehme mir nur gerne das, was ich will, wann ich es will." Lucius' Hand umfasste Sirius nun steifes Glied und begann es zu massieren. Sirius schloss für einen Moment wohlig die Augen. Eine weitere Handbewegung und auch er hatte Lucius' Erektion in der Hand. Er pumpte sie zweimal, bevor er sie losließ und seinen entblößten Hintern dagegen drückte. Lucius' Atem wurde lauter in seinem Ohr. „Greif nach meinem Umhang!", befahl Lucius. Sirius verstand sofort und griff mit beiden Händen nach hinten und schnappte sich Lucius' Umhang. Er zog ihn an den Seiten nach vorne und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer, so dass der Umhang zu beiden Seiten einen großen Teil ihrer Körper verbarg. Eine weitere Welle der Begeisterung drängte sie noch etwas näher zusammen, aber niemand schien ihnen große Beachtung zu schenken. Sirius' Blick glitt über das Geschehen am Himmel. Wie wohl der Spielstand aussah? Die Anzeigetafel war auf der rechten Seite des Spielfeldes.

Doch jedes Interesse an dem Spiel war gänzlich vergessen mit der Hand, die Sirius auf seinem Hintern spürte. Seine Augen öffneten sich einen Augenblick weit, trunken mit der Hitze von Lucius Körper, der sich an seinen presste und erregt durch die Möglichkeit entdeckt zu werden. Würde Lucius es wirklich tun? Würde er ihn hier nehmen, mit so vielen Leuten um sie herum, während des Endspiels der englischen Liga. _Ich nehme mir nur gerne das, was ich will, wann ich es will,_ flüsterte es in Sirius' Kopf, und als ob Lucius diese Worte wirklich erneut ausgesprochen hätte, spürte Sirius die Hand die seinen Hintern massierte deutlicher. Lucius' Finger wanderten fordernd bis hin zu seiner Öffnung, tasteten und spielten und Sirius erstes lautes Stöhnen ging im Beifall eines Tor unter.

**_Connerly hat es mit einem genialen Schuss durch den rechten Torring der Wespen geschafft den Vorsprung der Arrows erneut zu vergrößernt. Tolle Vorlage von Lloyd und die Arrows führen 90 zu 40. Vielleicht wollen sich die Arrows ihren Sieg schon durch den Torvorsprung sichern? Möglich wäre es, dass …. Oohhhhhh, das war ein gut gezielter Klatscher von O'Bryan auf Connerly, er schwankt, das sieht nicht gut aus. Malfoy gibt das Zeichen für eine Auszeit. _**

Zwei Finger dehnten Sirius' Inneres aus und streiften ab und an die Stelle, die weiße Punkte vor Sirius' Augen entstehen ließen. Mit der Zunge leckte er über die Stelle an seiner Lippe, die er sich blutig gebissen hatte, um ein weiteres lautes Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Lucius' Finger in ihn eingedrungen waren. Er spürte das Grinsen in jedem Kuss, der gegen seinen Nacken gehaucht wurde. Sirius wagte sich nicht mehr nach rechts oder links zu sehen. Er wollte nicht unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich oder Lucius lenken. Sein Blick haftete an einem unbedeutenden Punkt auf der gegenüberliegenden Tribüne. Ein dritter Finger war in ihn eingedrungen, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte, erst jetzt, als Lucius seine Finger ruckartig in ihn schob, bemerkte er den neuen Eindringling. Der Stoß ließ nicht nur Erregung, sondern auch Schmerz durch Sirius' Körper zucken. Lucius' Warnung. Es würde wehtun. Das war nur verständlich, denn hier auf einer Tribüne in einem Quidditch-Stadion fehlten ihnen jegliche Hilfsmittel, die ihr Spiel erleichtert hätten. _Keine halben Sachen,_ dachte sich Sirius und nickte nur mehrfach bestätigend. Sirius verschluckte ein qualvolles Seufzen als sich die Finger zurückzogen und ihn leer zurückließen.

**_Die Wespen haben ihre Reihen um das Tor zugezogen. Welche Taktik verfolgen sie wohl damit? Vom Schnatz fehlt jede Spur! Malfoy und Lloyd versuchen eine Zweierkombination, aber werden noch vor dem Torbereich abgeblockt, sehr seltsam was die Wespen da treiben, ihr Rückstand von nun 70 Punkten sollte sie eigentlich zum Angriff motivieren. Vom Schnatz fehlt jede Sp…. NEIN, Potter und Kent schießen auf die linke Feldseite zu… ja … JA, der Schnatz fliegt vor ihnen her…_**

Sirius ließ schwer atmend seinen Kopf sinken. Lucius' Körper war nun von der Brust bis zum Unterkörper an den seinen gepresst, sein Glied tief in Sirius gegraben, pochend und momentan bewegungslos. Der zuckende Schmerz vom Eindringen klag schnell ab, schneller als Sirius es sich gedacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich auf seine alten Tage unterschätzt und er war immer noch ein kleiner Masochist, so wie er es früher gewesen war. Er grinste in sich hinein, während er Lucius' tiefen Atemzügen neben seinem Ohr lauschte. Er wusste, dass der blonde Mann nur auf ein Zeichen von ihm wartete um zu beginnen, aber wo würde der Spaß bleiben, wenn man sich nicht hier und da eine kleine Neckerei leistete. Sirius zog sein Inneres um Lucius' Glied zusammen, nur einen kleinen Augenblick, aber genug, um Lucius ein heiseres Stöhnen zu entringen. Das kleine Stöhnen ging in ein Grollen über und Lucius zog sich zurück und stieß zurück in ihn hinein.

**_Sie sind schon fast am Schnatz. Ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen wird uns hier geboten. Wer wird sich den Schnatz holen? Die beiden Sucher zischen über das Feld, nur wenige Handbreit über dem Boden, genau auf die linke Stadionhälfte zu. Ein Rennen, wer hat die besseren Nerven! Wer wird zuerst hochziehen? KENT! Er kommt ins straucheln und zieht rechts ab Potter hat freie Bahn auf den Schnatz!!! Der Schnatz zischt hoch, Potter ist nur noch eine Handbreit von ihm entfernt und der Schnatz rast auf die Menge zu und…Was ist das???? Potter zieht am Schnatz vorbei und rutscht vom Besen!! Was ist passiert?? Potter hält sich am Besen fest!! Kent hat wieder aufgeholt aber wo ist der Schnatz???_**

Es war Sirius egal geworden wer ihn hörte. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr genau wo er überhaupt war. Lucius stieß in ihn hinein und Sirius schob sich jedem Stoß entgegen. Schmerz und Lust waren zu einem ekstatischen Gefühl verschmolzen, das Sirius' Sinne auf Hochtouren brachte. Kurz bevor er Lucius damals auf einer Aktionärsversammlung wieder gesehen hatte, hatte er ausgiebig gebadet. An eine schöne blonde Londoner Hexe und an einen gut aussehenden rothaarigen Zauberer konnte er sich noch am besten erinnern, doch es war beides eine ziemliche Pleite gewesen. Die Frau war langweilig und hibbelig und dem Mann hatte es so eindeutig an Rückrad gefehlt, dabei konnte es so unkompliziert sein. Lucius umfasste Sirius' Glied.

**_Malfoy nimmt eine weitere Auszeit… Er fliegt auf Potter zu. Wird da etwa gestritten? Potter gestikuliert ……_**

Lucius schien ihn zu verstehen, seine geheimen Gedanken lesen zu können. Sirius liebte das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu verlieren und Lucius, so hatte es sich doch relativ schnell herausgestellt, liebte es die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Sie waren ein gutes Team, in vielerlei Hinsicht und die Tatsache, dass Sirius gerade gegen das Geländer der Stehtribüne eines Quidditch-Stadions gevögelt wurde, brachte ihm diese Tatsache erneut sehr deutlich vor Augen. Mit einem weiteren harten Stoß, der ihn abermals Sterne sehen ließ, wäre Sirius fast mit den Händen vom Geländer abgerutscht.

„Härter!", stieß Sirius zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Das ekstatische Prickeln in seinem Körper nahm zu und Sirius' Kehle entrang sich ein Stöhnen als sich eine Hand in seine Haare grub und ihn, zusammen mit der Hand, die seine Hüfte in festem Griff hielt, kräftig nach hinten zog.

**_… wie ein Blitz zischt er an den Ringen vorbei in den Himmel. Kent ist weit zurückgeschlagen und Potter hat freie Bahn. Er treibt seinen Besen immer weiter vor… Linkskurve, eine beeindruckende Technik! Ein heftiger Windstoß… kurzes Straucheln, Potter reitet auf dem Windstoß und… und… JAAAAAAA!!! Er hat ihn. Das Stadion explodiert… ekstatischer Jubel, die Fans toben! Was für ein Fang für die Arrow's…_**

Das Weiß vor seinen Augen klang ab und er fixierte einen Punkt auf dem Tribünenboden mit seinem Blick, während er von seinem Höhenflug zurückkehrte. Sirius' Atemzüge waren tief. Er stützte sich auf das Geländer, um seine wackligen Knie zu entlasten und um das Extragewicht zu halten das momentan noch auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Als er seinen Blick hob sah er einige weißblonde Haarsträhnen, die sich in seine schwarzen Haare gemischt hatten. Ein erschöpftes Lächeln schob sich auf sein Gesicht. Seine Beine waren müde und seine Hände schmerzten wegen seinem krampfhaften Halt am Geländer. Stufenweise verlagerte er immer mehr von seinem Gewicht auf seine Beine. Seine Augen weiteten sich als ein stechender Schmerz einen Augenblick durch seinen Rücken zuckte. Trotz des Schmerzes kicherte er kurz. Er war schon lange her, dass er nach dem Sex wund war.

Mit einem seufzenden Ausatmen löste sich Lucius von ihm, griff nach den Zipfeln des Umhangs, die Sirius immer noch in den Händen hielt und umarmte ihn. Sirius war einen Moment irritiert. So ein zärtliches Verhalten war nach einem solch hartem Fick total unangebracht und entsprach absolut nicht Lucius' bekanntem Verhaltensmuster. Einen Augenblick lehnte sich Sirius trotz seines Überraschung in die Umarmung, dann fand er zurück zu seinem üblichen Sarkasmus.

„Wirst du sentimental, Malfoy?", fragte er flach.

Ein abwertendes Schnauben war zu hören bevor Lucius antwortete: „Nein, aber deine Hose hängt dir immer noch um die Knie."

„Oh…"

Sirius zog murrend seine Hose hoch. Erst als er seinen Gürtel gerichtet hatte ließ Lucius ihn los.

Sirius schaute nach links und rechts. Der Typ der links von ihm stand war immer noch begeisternd am Jubeln und rechts… Sirius starrte den Mann an. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass niemand etwas bemerkt hatte. Nach einigen Sekunden des Starrens sah der Mann zu ihm hin.

„Was willst du?", fragte der Mann genervt. „Hab ich was im Gesicht oder was? Na los sag…"

„Komm schon. Jetzt, da unser Spielchen vorbei ist, sehe ich keine Notwendigkeit mehr mit diesen Plebejern hier auf der Tribüne herumzustehen", unterbrach Lucius den Mann, nahm seinen Spazierstock und schritt durch die Menge.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte", sagte Sirius und tippte sich freundlich an den Kopf. „Aber ich sollte wohl gehen." Im Gehen wandte er sich noch einmal um. „Mister? Wer hat eigentlich gewonnen?"

**...LM&SB...**

Lucius lehnte am Tisch, ein Champagnerglas in der Hand, als Sirius von den Toiletten in den Partyraum zurückkehrte. Der Blonde hatte sein typisch gelangweiltes Gesicht aufgesetzt, während er ab und zu an seinem Glas nippte. Ob er nun versuchte sich nicht über das heitere Gespräch von Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Ron und Hermine aufzuregen, oder ob ihn die Plauderei seiner Schwiegertochter Lorette, sowie Dracos Freunden Pansy und Blaise langweilten konnte man nicht sagen.

Sirius nahm sich ein Glas Champagner von einem vorbeischwebenden Tablett und gesellte sich zu der Runde. Er fing den Blick seines Liebhabers kurz auf, lehnte sich dann neben seinen besten Freund an den Tisch.

„… einen Moment habe ich echt gedacht das wär's, als Harry vom Besen …. Sirius! Wo bist du denn gewesen?", fragte Ron, der wegen des Sieges immer noch über beide Ohren grinste.

„Ich hoffe du hast das Spiel nicht verpasst, Sirius!", mahnte Remus.

_Kommt darauf an wie man es sieht,_ dachte sich Sirius im Stillen. „Nein, lediglich den Start der Ehrentribüne. Ich habe das Spiel vom Arrow-Fanblock aus gesehen."

„Ich wünschte wir hätten tauschen können", sagte Ron. „Das Spiel ist im Fanblock immer um einiges besser, als wenn man mit den ganzen Steifkragenroben aus dem Ministerium zusammensitzt."

„Um von den kreischenden Fans zerdrückt zu werden?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht."

„Das gehört einfach zum Gesamtpaket da…"

„Da kommen sie!", unterbrach Ginny ihren Bruder und zeigte zu der Flügeltür, durch die die Spieler Arrows unter dem Applaus der Anwesenden traten.

Sehr zielstrebig kamen Harry und auch Draco Malfoy auf ihren Tisch zu.

Ginny begrüßte ihren Ehemann mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und Ron klopfte seinem besten Freund gratulierend auf die Schulter, auch Sirius schickte ein strahlendes Lächeln in Richtung seines Patensohnes. Seltsamerweise schien all das an Harry abzuprallen, ein Verhalten, das für einen so wichtigen Sieg sehr eigenartig war. Wie es schien war auch das Verhalten des jüngeren Malfoy nicht besser. Sirius warf einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung des blonden Jägers, der stumm und mit weitem Blick am Tisch stand und seinen Vater einfach nur ansah. Sirius, dem das alles nun mehr als nur ein bisschen seltsam vorkam, wollte sich gerade mit einer besorgten Frage an Harry richten, als Draco mit einem einzigen kleinlauten Wort die Tischrunde zum verstummen brachte.

„Papa…"

Das schien auch Lucius aus der Bahn zu bringen. Eine helle Augenbraue bog sich nach oben.

„Ja?" Sirius wusste nicht was er lustiger finden sollte: Lucius, der eine Figur perfekter Ungerührtheit verkörperte, bis auf das leichte Zittern der Hand, mit der er sein Champagnerglas hielt, oder Draco, der, mit jeder Sekunde die er seinen Vater ansah, immer kleiner zu werden schien.

„Du und … er…" Dracos Hand hob sich und mit ausgestrecktem Finger zeigte er auf Sirius. „… auf der Tribüne…"

„Malfoy!" Harrys Stimme schallte auf. „Wir hatten uns doch darauf geeinigt, das nicht hier zu besprechen."

„Aber…"

Lucius stellte das Glas auf den Tisch. „Besprechen? Ich wüsste nicht was es da zu besprechen gäbe, Potter." Dann sah er Draco eindringlich an und seufzte. „Das sind meine Angelegenheiten, Sohn. Misch dich nicht ein."

„Also stimmt es…" Harry griff über den Tisch nach Sirius' Hand und drückte sie. „Warum?"

Sirius wusste nicht genau was er darauf erwidern sollte. „Harry…"

„Warum? Ginny und ich hatten dir doch Kelly vorgestellt und ihr habt euch doch so gut amüsiert. Warum lässt du dich …" Harry brach ab und warf einen schnellen Blick auf Malfoy Senior. Von Draco hörte man ein kleines Japsen.

„Warum ich mich von Malfoy hier bei dem Spiel auf der Tribüne habe vögeln lassen?", fragte Sirius unschuldig. Harry und Draco verzogen die Gesichter, während die anderen verwirrt in die Runde blickten.

„Sirius du hast doch nicht wirklich…" Remus sah seinen Freund fassungslos an.

Kopfschüttelnd konnte Sirius nicht anders als zu seufzen. „Harry… Leute, dieses…" Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten und sah von Harry zu Ginny, von Hermine zu Ron und von Remus zu Tonks. „Leute, dieser romantische Firlefanz… Tut mir leid, aber das ist nichts für mich. Ich sehe ja, dass ihr das toll findet, aber… Seien wir ehrlich. Ich hasse die Dates, die ihr für mich arrangiert, genauso wie ich diesen McDonalds Fraß hasse, den ihr so toll findet. Ich besuche den alten Schleimbolzen gerne in der Klapse und jede Art von Lebensplanung langweilt mich zutiefst. Sehen wir's doch einfach ein, mein Leben ist wie ein Motorrad auf der Hindernisstrecke: Fast nicht zu kontrollieren und ich mag es so. So bin ich nun mal. Lasst doch einfach diesen alten Sträfling ein nettes Leben haben. Malfoy hier, passt einfach gut zu meinem masochistischen Liebesleben. Nicht jeder steht auf Blümchensex und Missionarsstellung im Schlafzimmer."

Sirius war stolz auf seine kleine Rede. Sie beinhaltete alles was er schon seit langen einmal sagen wollte. Doch, das war eine schicke kleine Rede gewesen. Sirius hoffte nur, dass die glubschäugigen Gesichter, die seine Freunde zogen, ein Zeichen dafür waren, dass sie ihn verstanden hatten.

„Deine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten lassen mehr als nur zu wünschen übrig, Black", kommentierte Lucius trocken, das Champagnerglas wieder in seiner Hand.

„Das sagt der Mann, der nur schweigend am Tisch stand."

„Sie hätten sich ihren Teil gedacht und es wäre besser gewesen als deine Vorschlaghammermethode", belehrte ihn Malfoy und unterstrich seine Worte mit einer eleganten Bewegung seines Spazierstockes.

„Aber du hast die Diplomatie mit Löffeln gegessen, Malfoy. Fantasie ist immer schlechter als Wahrheit. Das Letzte, was ich in meinem Leben brauche, ist dein Sohn, der einen Privatdetektiv auf mich ansetzt, um mir nachzuweisen, dass ich hinter deinem Vermögen her bin. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass auch du auf Harry oder vielleicht auch Remus verzichten kannst, die glauben du hättest mich in irgendeiner Form verführt", erklärte sich Sirius. Lucius verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts. „Können wir jetzt den Sieg der Arrows feiern? Oder müssen wir das weiter besprechen?"

„Sirius, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen…", stieß Ginny hervor. „Das ist bar jeglichen Anstandes und Geschmackes, solche Obszönitäten, solche…"

„Ginny beruhige dich." Harry legte ihr den Arm um, etwas fester als gewöhnlich. „Du musst wirklich nicht so ausfallend werden."

„Ich muss ihr fast zustimmen", meldete sich Draco das erste Mal Wort.

„Jetzt reicht es mir", zischte Malfoy Senior scharf hervor. „Ich lasse mich doch nicht von einer Hausfrau in der Mode des letzten Jahrzehnts kritisieren, die glaubt den Anstand erfunden zu haben, nur weil sie Misses Harry Potter, Vorsitzende des Schnatter- und Lästervereines ist. Ich will nicht wissen, was bei dir hinter verschlossenen Türen vorgeht, Mädchen", er wandte seinen Blick auf seinen Sohn. „Und bei dir auch nicht, Sohn. Obwohl ich leider eine ziemlich Gute Vorstellung habe."

Wieder herrschte Stille am Tisch.

„Soviel zu Vorschlaghammermethoden", lachte Sirius und erntete von Lucius einen kalten Blick.

„Komm Black, die negativen und deprimierenden Schwingungen dieser illustren Runde zerstören meine Stimmung, die du so mühevoll während des Spiels verbessert hattest. Da dein Teil dieser Spielverderber", er stellte das Glas ab und zeigte auf Ginny. „mehr Schuld hat als mein Teil, ist es an dir meine Stimmung wieder zu steigern. Also los!" Dann drehte Lucius sich um und ging.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr habt den Chef gehört." Er ignorierte die Rufe von Harry, Ron und Ginny, als er zum Ausgang ging. Er wusste, dass Remus ihnen schon erklären würde, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zu versuchen ihn zu ändern. Er sah Lucius am Ende des Ganges an der Wand lehnen. Ein Grinsen zog sich über Sirius' Gesicht. Wie es schien war das Spielchen für heute noch nicht beendet.

Die Flügeltüren schlossen sich hinter ihm.

**...LM&SB...**

_the end…_

Ich möchte mich noch bei meiner Betaleserin **_M_** bedanken und bei **_Eevie_**, die die Idee mit dem Stadionsprecher in ungeahnte Bahnen brachte. Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst ein review! Knuddel euch alle!


End file.
